Jude Appleton
Jude Appleton is the long-lost son of Mary Taylor, the separated husband of Angie Appleton and the father of George Appleton. Biography Lying about his job In early 2018, it is revealed that Jude lied about his occupation to his wife Angie and his mother Mary, in order to hide the fact that he was working as a store employee of the aquarium, in order to make himself look good in front of his family. In April 2018, when he saw Angie with George at the aquarium, he went as far as to hit the fire alarm to distract them, so that they wouldn't find out his real occupation. Taking the credit for saving Roy's life In September 2018, when Roy Cropper was stung by a bee, he suffered an allergic reaction to the sting and collapsed. As Doctor Ali Neeson was walking past, he found Roy lying on the ground and used an EpiPen to revive him. However, Jude decided to take the credit of saving him, which led to him winning 2018 Good Samaritan award, which was short-lived when everyone found out that it was Ali who was the one who saved his life. Coning Roy out of money When Roy believed that Jude had saved his life after he lied to everyone about it after taking credit for it, he gave him money to go towards his medical training course. However, in October, Jude decided to con Roy out of more money and gave him back the previous cheque and asked him if he could give him more money amounting to £5,000 which he gave to him. Lying about his medical training course In October 2018, Jude lands an interview for a place on the paramedics course. Jude returns with the news that he passed the interview. Angie is delirious at the news. Mary takes a call from the university on Jude's phone and finds out that he walked out of his Maths exam. She lets Jude know that his secret is out. Jude admits that he couldn't face telling Angie about his failure and begs Mary to keep it between them, using George as emotional blackmail. Mary is disgusted by his constant lies but is unsure whether to stand by him. Assaulting his mother Mary In October 2018, Mary grows suspicious when Jude goes up to Roy's flat to borrow a book; in reality Roy is giving him the £5,000 cheque. Mary finds Jude's wallet with the cheque inside. Mary realises that Jude is a conman for accepting Roy's money to pay for a course he's not taking. Appalled by his lack of remorse, she heads off to tell Angie and Roy the truth. Jude blocks her from leaving and in the ensuing struggle he hits Mary in the face. Mary sports a bruise on her cheek. She lets Jude off the hook for the time being by telling Angie that it was caused by a cupboard door. Unable to look her son in the eye, Mary withdraws to the ginnel where she bursts into tears. Hiding his crimes from his family In October 2018, Mary covers up her bruise with makeup. Jude checks that Mary isn't going to give him away at today's award ceremony. He tells her he's mortified by what he did to her and passes it off as a clumsiness. Mary refuses to attend the prize-giving and gives Roy back his cheque, having held onto it after her argument with Jude. Roy can see that she's troubled but she doesn't say why. Geoff presents the Weatherfield Good Samaritan Awards at Speed Daal. Jude is disappointed with the prize - a £300 donation to a charity of the winner's choosing. Mary arrives at Speed Daal just in time for the awards but leaves before the winner is announced as she can't bear to hear praise heaped on Jude. Mary admits to Roy that Jude lied about his paramedic course and hit her. She now doubts his story about saving Roy's life and feels she must tell Angie. Jude is proclaimed the winner and photographed with the trophy. Angie beams with pride as he makes a speech thanking her for making him the best person he can be. Mary and Roy take Angie aside and tell her the truth about Jude's paramedic course. Mary shares her suspicions that Jude is taking the credit for another person's heroism. Angie asks Jude outright if he saved Roy. He says he did and that Ali is a liar. His mention of Ali tells Angie all she needs to know. Geoff hears the argument and Angie shames her husband into confessing and returning the prize. Angie tells Jude they're finished. Mary sides with Angie when Jude looks to her for support. Attempting to kidnap his son George In October 2018, Jude leaves No.3. Mary and Angie realise George is missing. Roy stops Jude as he's about to board a tram with George. Jude tells him he doesn't understand as he's not a father. Mary and Angie miss the tram and find Roy with George with no sign of Jude. Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals